


I'm not complaining

by aliyahsgallavich



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliyahsgallavich/pseuds/aliyahsgallavich
Summary: Mickey and Ian in the shower





	I'm not complaining

**Author's Note:**

> this actually sucks because i can't write smut so i didn't make it detailed  
> (it's really short)

 

"Ian I'm going to shower don't forget to call Mandy and tell her iggy's going to pick her up" Mickey says. 

"Ok." Ian responds.  
Mickey gets in the shower, hot water pouring on him. All of a sudden it gets even hotter, Ian jumps in the shower with him.  
"The fuck Gallagher?" Mickey says.  
"What? I can't shower with you?" Ian says.  
"No no, I'm not complaining." Mickey says.  
"That's what I thought." Ian muffles under his breath.  
"The fuck you say?" Mickey says.  
"Nothing mick." Ian whispers in mickey's ear while breathing on his neck.  
"Stop that" Mickey moans  
"What? This?" Ian says while kissing mickey's neck.  
"Fuck. Gallagher" Mickey moans.  
Ian laughs "you like that don't you?"

"Stop teasing Ian." Mickey says.  
"Who says I'm teasing?" Ian responds.

Ian grabs Mickey, turns him around and bends him over.  
"Easy firecrotch." Mickey moans.


End file.
